Hellgate
Event Overview While the Forsaken and Draconians have been fighting in the northern seas, the Reavers have been re-building their forces. A new war is coming. Are you ready for the gauntlet of fire? Hellgate will begin on January 15th and run until January 21st. * World Alpha: 9AM PDT * World Beta: 10AM PDT * World Gamma: 11AM PDT * World Delta: 12PM PDT * World Epsilon: 1PM PDT e.g. World Delta = sectors 301-400 Event Information *A server outage on January 17th was responded to Kixeye by extending the time for Hellgate by 2 hours. It had originally been slated to end at 09:00 PST, depending upon a user's sector. Primary Mission Objective * Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points during Hellgate: ** Option 1: Seek and Destroy Eliminate Reaver fleets on the World Map ** Option 2: Hellgate Campaigns *** Hellgate Recon: Draconian Arctic Base Cleanup *** Hellgate Strike: Destroy Reaver Hordes for Points *** Hellgate Siege: Destroy Reaver Hordes for Points ** Option 3: Hellgate Elite *** A single very challenging Reaver horde. Notes: * Seek and Destroy - Eliminate Reaver Hordes on the World Map, earn up to 225,000 Points for the highest level targets. * Hellgate Recon - Destroy the last remaining Draconian Arctic Installations, a 60,000 Event point bonus is available upon campaign completion. Available to captains level 40 and lower. * Hellgate Strike - Destroy Reaver Hordes for points, a 700,000 Event point bonus is available upon campaign completion. Available to Captains who are level 41-59. * Hellgate Siege - Destroy Reaver Hordes for points, a 2,000,000 Event point bonus is available upon campaign completion. Available to Captains who are level 60 and above. * Hellgate Elite - A single high level Reaver Horde, destroying this target will net you 1,500,000 bonus event points, on top of the points you earn from the target. Available to all levels. * Hellgate Recon will feature the last remaining Draconian Arctic Installations, players can target the Priority Targets to finish combat early. * Targets in Hellgate Strike/Siege/Elite are Two Player Co-Op targets activated via the Campaign Relay. ** Players can activate their Event Campaign at any point during the Event. ** Enemies destroyed in the Campaign targets will remain dead and do not respawn until you complete the full Campaign or abort and restart the Campaign. ** Campaign targets do not scale to your level. ** Reaver Fleets will be spawning on the World Map throughout the Event and will be able to be destroyed for points. ** You will not lose any points if you abort a Campaign, points for killing a Campaign target will be applied once the target is destroyed, but you will only get the bonus payout if you complete the Campaign. ** Captains should also be wary of new Command and Elite Reaver ships spawning in Reaver targets during Hellgate. Click here for more information. Event Prizes Prizes are a combination of weapons, armor, hulls, and specials. Tier 1 * Shredder Cannon I - 30,000 * Speed System I - 30,000 * Zynthonite Armor D1-X - 40,000 * Zynthonite Armor D1-C - 40,000 * Reaver Chaingun I - 50,000 * Battlecruiser - 60,000 Tier 2 * Shredder Cannon II - 70,000 * Reaver Chaingun II - 100,000 * Zynthonite Armor D2-C - 125,000 * Battlecruiser X - 150,000 * Zynthonite Armor D2-X * Speed System II - 200,000 Tier 3 * Siege Rockets D95-S - 1,000,000 * Shredder Cannon III - 1,000,000 * Zynthonite Armor D3-C - 1,300,000 * Mercury - 1,600,000 * Zynthonite Armor D3-X - 1,900,000 * Reaver Chaingun III - 2,000,000 * Poseidon Depth Charge III - 2,200,000 * Assault Disruptor D33-D - 2,500,000 * Siege Cannon D35-W - 2,500,000 Tier 4 * Siege Cannon D35-Z - 3,000,000 * Inferno Rockets - 3,500,000 * Zynthonite Armor D4-X - 3,500,000 * Maelstrom Rockets V - 3,500,000 * Zynthonite Armor D4-C - 3,750,000 * Zynthonite Armor D4-U - 4,000,000 * Reaver Scout Engine - 4,500,000 * Javelin - 6,000,000 * Brimstone Missile - 8,500,000 Featured * Magma Thrower - 5,500,000 * Hellhound - 12,500,000 Prize Highlight *Magma Thrower *Hellhound Prize Redemption * Players will earn points for completing targets and campaigns. * Hellgate will feature several tiers of prizes available for purchase with Event Points, to support captains of multiple skill levels. * Limited prizes will be available. * Players will be able to redeem up to two prizes per tier. Target List Uranium Bonus Quotes Additional Facts Gallery MagmaThrower.png Hellgate pic.png HELLHOUND image specs.png Video Related Pages Navigation Category:Events